Core 3: Instrumentation & Software Resource Core Abstract The goal of the Instrumentation and Software Resource Core (ISRC) is to support our team research efforts by developing and maintaining custom experimental instruments and analysis software. Dr. Michael Dickinson will serve as lead PI for the Core, and we will recruit a staff member with training in computer engineering and instrumentation to run the Core. The ISRC will design, fabricate, and support new instruments, including the development of analysis software. Caltech will provide support for the ISRC effort by providing facilities available through their existing Center for Neurotechnology. Although the primary goal the ISRC is to support the research within our team project, our design strategy will ensure that all the tools we develop will be disseminate freely through the research community. The ISRC will work in concert with the Data Sciences Resource Core (DSRT) to ensure that all data formats from new instruments satisfy the requirements for ease of storage and dissemination. Through principled design we will ensure that all new instrumentation employs state-of-the art standards for compression, short and long-term storage capabilities, and format longevity. By developing all instruments using industry-standard CAD software formats and the use of modern fabrication practices, we will make all of our instruments and associated software available to the general neuroscience community. For the most challenging tasks, such as the development of virtual reality systems or real-time machine vision behavioral tracking, we will utilize a powerful set of software tools called ROS (Robot Operating System, www.ros.org), which is a framework for software development specialized for robotic applications.